A siblingly bond
by RandomlyBeingMe
Summary: Based around the first Thor film. The three royal children grew up happy within the palaces of Asguard, till they all reached adulthood where thing's began to change for the worst. The question being: How far can a bond of blood stretch before it tears in two? This sticks more with Loki, showing what were not shown, in my own take as well as the addition of a third sibling.
1. Chapter 1

Within the weapons chamber of the grand palace of Asgard, the three children were led by a man much older than themselves, the two boys at either side of him- a brunette thin boy to his right and a well-built blonde to his left- entranced in the story he told them of the great weapon which was held at the end of the corridor, the girl walked behind him, sighing silently as she looked around her. Although bored she tried her best not to disturb the tale the boys ate up, her mind wandering till the voice of one of the boys brought her back.

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" The brunette boy asked, she looked back down to where they stood, watching as the blonde spoke.

"When I'm King," he said before slashing at the air in showing the others, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" He looked back to the older man, who had turned to face the three. "Just as you did father."

"A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it," as he said this he began to walk back, the young girl stepping to the side, out of his way, looking to the two before going after him, her bare feet padding upon the floor, taking his hand as she smiled brightly up at him, getting a kind smile in return before the man's son pulled her aside gently, taking her place. The other boy merely offered her an apologetic smile, taking his other hand, as she shrugged walking behind them again, as the two turned back to the older man.

"I'm ready, Father." The man's son said.

"So am I."

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings." He said, looking back to the young girl, who was once again day dreaming making him chuckle as he stopped and faced her, kneeling down. "And you, my dear..." He said, the blonde nudging her slightly with a laugh to bring her back. She looked up from the blonde to the brunette before looking at the kneeling man, who gently took her hands in his. "...You shall make a fine Queen someday, your King..." At this she rolled her eyes, making him rethink his words. "... If there is one, shall be the most well advised man there has ever been." He stood once again, picking her up as he did, "that is if you can keep your head within the realm long enough." He said, making her smirk and shrug, carrying her ahead as the boys raced after them.

"Father why does Sigyn get to be carried and not me or Loki?" The blonde asked, frowning at the girl who was taking advantage of the height addition to look around yet again.

"Do I sense a line of jealousy, brother?" Loki asked, smiling adoringly at Sigyn who returned the gaze. "Over such a small thing... Sister is not as strong as us and needs to rest." He said, laughing as he avoided a kick from their sister, whose nose was scrunched up at him, her tongue sticking out.

"Sigyn has been more than patient today, hearing my old stories repeatedly at your instance boys, it is only fair she gets her share of treats." He said, his grip loosening as the girl began to squirm slightly. "You wish to be put down dear?"

"No father, just…" She nodded to herself as she climbed to sit on his shoulders. "Now, if you wished to, you could carry all three of us!" She said, her arms rose above her head in joy of her idea. Her father chuckled, picking Loki up but the blond merely held his head high.

"I can walk; I am to be king one day after all." He said, shaking his head victoriously, earning a light kick off of Sigyn. "Ow, no fair sissy," she merely shrugged, smirking at him.

"You had your chance to be safe from my kicks Thor." Their father chuckled, putting the two down as they reached one of the balconies.

"Go play you three, and try not to cause anymore 'wars'." He said, rolling his eyes at his daughter, "and find your sister some suitable footwear before your mother sees.." He called as she rushed off after tapping Thor's shoulder.

"You're it!" She called back, stopping, indicating for Loki to follow with a shift of her head. The brunet hair boy laughed at Thor before following her, taking her hand once he caught up, running with her. As the two ran, they glanced at each other, the grips on each other's hands firm and strong, neither noticing the slight sprinkle of blue on their wrists.

"Where are we going?" He called, the wind running past them at quite the speed, she shrugged, giggling as she glanced around. She suddenly pulled them both through a door, closing it silently behind them, her hand at her brothers mouth as the eldest ran right past the two. Sigyn bit her tongue to silent the excited laugh which swelled within her throat.

"How many times must he fall for that before he learns..." She giggled, her soft voice barely more than a whisper as she walked off, Loki close on her heels, rushing slightly only to take on a casual stance once close to her, following a step or two behind her, copying her pace.

"He'll still be falling for it when we are fully grown, I'm sure, dear sister." He said, smirking at her as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, and you assume we will be still playing such games as adults? How very... Unlike you Loki," she said, smiling sweetly at him, as he furrowed his brow. "Usually you're the one demanding that both Thor and I grow up and act our age as well as our status... When you are not playing tricks on the court, of course."

"Of course..." He muttered, narrowing his eyes at her making her stop and pout at him, her eyes welling up slightly, sniffling.

"I didn't mean to offend you, darling brother, I was only observing, as you tell me I need to do." She hung her head, shuffling off, hands folded in front of her. Loki watched her go for a few moments before walking ahead of her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry Sigyn... I forget you don't intend to offend as much as Thor seemingly does..." He chewed the inside of his cheek as her expression stayed the same, wrapping his arms around her he cuddled his little sister close to him, kissing the top of her head, a slight smirk of triumph coming to his lips as he felt her body relax, her arms wrapping around him.

"I'm not him..." She said, muffled, into his chest making him snigger slightly, nodding.

"I know, little one, I know," he put his finger under her chin, tilting her head up till their eyes met. "You could never, ever be like him... For one you are far too clever, another being you are very... Very beautiful... For a sister anyway, a younger one at that." This made her smirk, giggling ever so slightly, sighing softly as she looked away.

"And yet he is to be King after father..." She shook her head, looking back up at him, an identically smug smirk on both of their faces.

"Gods help Asgard." They said together, hearing the sound of Thor's running feet echoing, coming closer to the two. The siblings took hold of each others hand and rushed ahead, Sigyn giggling and laughing with pure glee as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn walked along the corridors of the palace with a slight skip in her step, her bare feet padding lightly on the floor, her dress tails trailing on the floor behind her as she went, her lengthy locks mixing with her gown, her hand lightly caressing the wall to her right, almost lovingly. She hummed softly to herself, muttering worlds softly, spinning and pirouetting slightly, giggling softly as she got slightly tangled. The sound of a door opening bounced of the walls as Loki walked out, marching over to her, picking up her brunette locks as he gently pulled her towards him, ending up with her slightly wrapped in her own hair as well as his arms. She grinned brightly up at him, kissing his nose.

"Good morning, brother dear... You look unusually grumpy today, let me guess... Is it something to do with our delightful older sibling?" She asked, rolling her eyes, though her grin faded as the look he gave her was stern as steel.

"Mother sent me to find you, she says you are late for your dressing, for Thor's ceremony... Do NOT roll you eyes at me sister, we are going to be late as it is. You have a simple choice, follow me of your own accord or I drag you there, your choice." Any hint of a smile or even joy fadded from her face as she stepped back from him, curtsying slightly.

"Lead on, almighty one." She said, as she always did when he spoke or treated her like she was less than he. Loki merely sighed, taking hold of her arm he led, near dragging her, to where her mother and her ladies in waiting where. He forced her down into the awaiting chair, nodding his head to his mother, glancing at his sister through the mirror before marching off.

"Don't take it to heart, dear," their mother said, seeing her child's eyes were near filled to the brim with true tears, "you know how he gets about these sorts of thing's, he likes everything and everyone to be in their rightful place."

"Which one am I..." She muttered, as the maids began to brush out her hair, she closed her eyes, hanging her head. "A thing or just a... Another." Her voices misery struck Frigga hard, though she allowed the servants to do their duty so as they would not delay thing's more than her youngest already had.

For once Sigyn did not bicker, back chat, or fidget as she was readied. Did not demand that her hair should be allowed to flow free, or that her feet needed to be able to breath without restrictions. She just sat as her hair and make up were done, standing and moving as required as she was dressed. Frigga sighed silently, nodding for the servants to leave, as to go get a place in the crowd. Once the doors were shut she approached her daughter, who stood, head still hanging, hands folded neatly in front of her, if not for the beam of pure sorrow she projected, she would be standing as her mother had always wanted her to.

"I have often wandered, why when Loki is seemingly mad or in a general foul mood, do you take it to heart so easily, when if it is Thor you merely shrug it off..." She said, taking her daughters hand in her own. "Then I see the link you both share, one of which I have heard and seen only in twins, normally the identical sort more than the other, yet you are neither twins nor identical... Sigyn dear, look at me, please." She said softly, as she obeyed, her face that of a shunned puppy. "You know deep down that you are his world, that you have always been that, through out your lives, infancy into childhood, through adolescence to now... These harsh tones and words that he used on you were never meant to be aimed near you, he is just distracted heavily as of late that his... Aim is off, more than it usually is..." She smirked at her daughter who went to defend him, only to realize she'd walked right into her mothers trick. "He loves, cares and wishes to protect you as, I feel, all brothers should their younger sister." She kissed her forehead, making Sigyn smile softly, "ah that's what was missing..." She said, nodding, stepping back as she smoothed out her gown, fixing her own hair slightly. "You know where you are to stand?"

"Yes mother, to the right of Loki on fathers right hand side," she said, as Frigga nodded. There was a light knock at the door before it was opened and Loki walked.

"Mother you wished to see me..." He stopped mid sentence on seeing Sigyn, a look of shock mixed with admiration painted him. He quickly, but not too much as to seem eager, made his way to his sisters side. "You look magnificent, little one, like a lady from your books..." He bowed his head, offering her his hand, "may I have the honor of escorting you to the ceremony that awaits us?" He asked, his eyes glancing up to watch her reaction. She looked to their mother who tilted her head with her usual loving smile, nodding, she turned back to her brother, curtsying.

"The honor, dearest brother, would be mine." She said, placing her hand in his, he rose back up to his full height, beaming at her as he led her out of the room and along the corridors, glancing her over as they walked.

"Loki?" She asked, as the two approached the great halls grand doors, looking up at him in his horned helmet.

"Yes, Sigyn, what is it?" He replied, his voice now its usual calm and kind tone as he looked to meet her eyes.

"I forgive you, and understand ." She said simply, pulling him to a stop before leading him to the side.

"Thank you, sister but..." He began only to be kissed softly on the lips by her, rubbing noses with him.

"Just next time, sharpen the aim of your temper, brother dear..." She smirked, walking to the doors, sighing as she tapped her foot, looking at him. "Well? Come on, we are to be late by your pace of movement." She said, a self satisfied demeanor upon her as she looked at her still stunned brother. Loki cleared his throat, bending his head as he composed himself before taking his place at her side, linking arms with her as they walked into the room, filled with their subjects, the two standing tall and proud, a true matching pair. After paying their respects to their father, they took their places beside their mother and one another. The two looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation before the crowds erupted with cheering as their eldest brother walked in, pumping up the ecstasy that their people gave off, loving every moment in the spot light. As he made his way down the centre of the guards the family and most respected warriors watched. Sigyn giggled, beaming at him, unable to help but be happy for the simple face that he was, her hands holding one another in pure joy. Once he reached the steps he knelt down on one knee, removing his helmet, winking at their mother. Sigyn chanced a glance to Loki who merely watched him, emotionless. Their father stood, banging his staff down once the room fell silent instantly as its impact echoed around the room.

"Thor, Odinson, my heir," Sigyn looked to Loki, seeing his head lower slightly at these simple words, "my first born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal, it's a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build, it is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asguard, and the lives of the innocent across the nine realms from the time of the great beginning..." Her fathers words faded into a murmur in the back of the young princess's mind as she watched her brothers, eyes glancing between the two, not wanting to draw attention with constant head movements. Her eyes went too far to her left and met her mothers, and as silently instructed she began to pay attention once more. "Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Their father asked.

"I swear," Thor said, bold and with pride.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

"I swear." Thor lifted his right arm, as if to enforce it more.

"And on this day I, Odin all father, proclaim you... Frost Giants." Their father said, Sigyn near began to applaud only to realise that the last two words were not joint to the sentence. Their father banged his staff once more, as Sigyn was pulled closer by her brother, he leant down and whispered to her.

"Go to your chamber, I shall come for you when I am sure it's safe..."

"But fath..." She began to protest only to get the same look as she had before, she merely nodded and began to walk off when her father beckoned for his three children to follow him. She bowed her head, waiting for him to pass before following him, for once keeping close to Thor, looking back at Loki, who seemed to glow with an emotion unknown to the young princess.


	3. Chapter 3

The four made their way down through the palace, into the weapon chambers, Sigyn looking around as the others did, seeing only the remains of frost giants and seeming dead Asguardian guards.

"The jotuns must pay for what they've done." Thor said, anger filling each word as well as every inch of his being. Sigyn stepped closer to Loki, having always been weary of their brother and his outlets for his temper, but Loki merely stood, watching the two men, as if she were not there.

"They have paid, with their lives." Their father said, creepily calm as he looked over the glowing casket, "the destroyer did its work, the casket is safe, and all is well."

"All is well?" Thor questioned, "they broke into the weapons vault, if the frost giants had stolen even one of these relics..."

"They didn't,"

"Well I want to know why." The eldest brother said, simply.

"I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Jotun."

"He just broke your truce, they know you are vulnerable..."

"Thor..." Sigyn hissed at him, surprised slightly at his words, though their father merely turned to face him, as did Loki, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What action would you take?"

"March into Jotunheim, as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they will never dare try to cross our boarders again."

"Thinking only as a warrior..."

"This was an act of war..."

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail..."

"Look how far they got..."

"We'll find the breech in our defences, and it will be sealed."

"As king of Asguard..!"

"But your not, king..! Not yet..." He said, walking back up the corridor, through the three of them. Once alone Sigyn began to slowly clap, shaking her head as she approached him.

"Well, bravo dearest brother, very well done indeed, you belligerent fool..." She said, crossing her arms, "when will you ever learn to just be silent and listen." Thor put his face within inches of hers, tugging her up by a lock of her hair so she was at his height.

"The moment you, dearest baby sister, learn your place." He said, dropping her before storming off, leaving only two. Loki merely patted her shoulder, hand sliding down to hers as he led her on and up, as they made their way the sound of Thor throwing one of his tantrums echoed.

"Stay here, I shan't be long," he whispered to her, leaving her in the door way as he approached their brother, who sat upon the steps.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now, brother..." Loki sat beside him none the less, "this was to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come, in time" Loki said, calmly, patiently.

"What's this?" A voice said from the other side of the room as Thor's friends and closest warriors walked. Sigyn took this moment to slink in, hoping to not be noticed by Thor, slipping down beside Loki as ever, watching the others with a slight smile.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right, about the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asguards defences once, who's to say they won't try, again, next time with an army." He said, earning a purely shocked look from her, she went to object but thought better of it.

"Exactly," the eldest said.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father," Sigyn nodded, smiling proudly at him only to see Thor begin to rise to his feet. "No, no, no, no," Loki repeated as Thor stood. "No, I know that look..."

"The only way to insure the safety of our boarders..."

"Thor, it's madness,"

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked, preparing himself something to eat as ever.

"We're going to Jotunheim," Thor said.

"What?" Fandral laughed, "this isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightening and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a God. This is Jotunheim." He whispered the last words.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their casket. We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden," Sif said, looking him in the eye, Thor merely chuckled. Sigyn put her head in her hands, shaking it slowly, wanting her brother to fall silent, or proclaim this a joke, that he had had too much wine or mead.

"My friends have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious battles?" He asked, approaching Hogun.

"You did," he replied, sighing silently, as Thor moved onto the next

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

"You did," he chuckled, Thor patting his shoulder laughing, before turning

"Yes, and who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden can be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did." She said, cutting his stride off slightly

"True, but I supported you Sif. My friends," he turned to face them all. "We're going to Jotunheim." He said leading his friends off to the stables, Loki following them, stopping he turned to see Sigyn still sitting with her head in her hands.

"This will not end well... The buffoon cannot even see what danger he is marching right into..." She said, looking up as he approached her, taking her hand he lightly pulled her to her feet.

"I know, darling sister," he said softly, kissing her nose, "but that is why we must follow, to protect him from his own self destruction." He said, as she sighed heavily, nodding, kissing his nose in return. He gently led her to her chambers where she dressed in more suitable armour before joining the others in the stable.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh you must be joking," Sif sighed, shaking her head as she looked at the princess preparing her mare. "You cannot come, Sigyn, it is not safe for you." She said, walking over to her, as the youngest there glared at her, the men turned back to their stallions, sharing a look.

"And why, pray tell, can I not join you and my brothers in this nearly suicidal mission?" She asked, a hand on her hip, tilting her head to look up at the other. "I am just as capable of defending myself as any of you are..."

"You said it yourself, this is suicidal, and we should leave at least one heir here to carry on should we fail." She said, the two now standing toe to toe, "besides, you could never fight well enough, not once as we trained..."

"I will show you that thing's have changed, that I am just as worthy to be a child and a warrior of Odin!" She said, clenching her jaw, Loki placed his hand on her shoulder as he steered her away.

"When one of us go, we all go, it's the way it has always been." He said, helping her up onto her horse, Siff merely rolled her eyes and carried on her own preparation.

The seven rode out, through the grand roads of Asguard, over the shimmering beauty of a bridge, the giant doors of their home opening as they approached where Heimdall was stationed, a huge golden sword in his hand, the keeper of the ways. They dismounted, making the rest of the way towards him on foot, Thor leading them though Loki soon rushed to his side.

"Let me handle this," he said with a smirk, going ahead of them. "Good Heimdall..." He began.

"You're not dressed warmly enough," the guard said simply, stumping Loki for a moment.

"I'm sorry?"

"You think that you can deceive me,"

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken," Loki said, attempting to carry on only to be cut off yet again.

"Enough," Thor said, stepping forward, "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never, has an enemy slipped my watch until this day, I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we are gone until we've returned, understand?" Thor said, before walking past him, his friends following him.

"What happened," Volstagg asked as he passed Loki, who stood still, "silver tongue turned to led?" Sigyn snarled at him, following once she saw her brother do so as well, not looking near Heimdall and his ever watching his eyes. They entered the golden circular room, walking around the side of its centre towards the door way, Heimdall following, sliding his sword into the awaiting sheath. Thunder crackled around them as the rooms walls spun and moved, a light shooting out of its pointed end.

"Be warned, I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as it's gate keeper, if your return threatens the safety of Asguard, my biforst will remain closed to you, and you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked, making the princess role her eyes, clinging to her brothers arm slightly, though he once again ignored her existence.

"Leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today," Thor said, standing tall in front of them all.

"None do," Heimdall said, sliding the sword in fully as all but him were pulled from the room and shot out, blasting through space towards the frozen planet.

They landed, standing they looked around them, taking in their surroundings.

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun said, Sigyn nodding in agreement.

"At last a voice of reason,"

"Let's move," Thor said as if none had spoken, leading them inwards, to the crumbling wreck of a world. Deathly silence surrounded them, the wind roaring past the ruins, the sound of distance structures collapsing echoing lightly.

"Where are they?" Sif asked

"Hiding," Thor answered, "the cowards always do." He said, still so sure of himself. Sigyn looked up at Loki, her eyes widening with each step, he patted her head lightly though otherwise continued.

"You've come a long way to die, Asguardians," a deep voice said as the entered what could just about pass for a throne room.

"I am Thor Odinson,"

"We know who you are," it replied

"How did your people get into Asguard?" Thor said, his tone demanding an answer, the figure of Laufey coming into focus, his red eyes the main feature which made his figure stand out against the dark throne upon which he sat, he turned his head to face Thor.

"The house of Odin, is full of traitors,"

"Do not dishonour my fathers name with your lies!" He said, the king of the frost giants rose to his feet, walking towards them.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief... And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle, you crave it, you're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." He said, each word infuriating Thor more than the last. The sound of ice shifting, breaking sounded around them as his people began to step closer to the Asguardians, the others glancing around themselves wearily.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery," he said as the kings peoples hands changed to that of weapons, their bodies encasing themselves in armoury of ice. Loki broke away from his sisters grasp, going to their brother.

"Thor, stop and think, look around you, we're outnumbered." He said softly to him

"Know your place, brother."

"You know not what your actions would unleash... I do," the frost giant said, his eyes growing almost soft, "go now, while I still allow it," with these words he stepped even closer to them, now towering over the two brothers.

"We will accept," Loki said, "your most gracious offer," stepping away from Thor, "come on brother." Sigyn smiled softly at him, nodding her head once as she looked to the other who had began to follow.

"Run back home, little princess..."

"Damn," Loki said, as they all knew that those words would no doubt undo Thor's slight control on his temper. Sure enough he turned, striking Laufey, sending him flying back into a wall. One by one the other's began to attack the charging ice giants, apart from Sigyn who was ushered to the side by Loki who basically bared her into a cave, before he blocked her in just enough and returned to battling with the others. Her view was obscured by the icy 'gate' which barred her in, forcing her to leap and climb up as best she could to get a good view over it, as well as trying to kick her way out in order to help the others. She looked over as she heard Volstagg cry out, narrowing her eyes before they widened, where the ice giant he had been fighting grabbed his arm was blue, near black seemingly dead skin.

"Don't let them touch you." He warned the other before carrying on in his fight. She watched as her beloved brother struck forward at one moments later, only to have it grab his arm. As it had with Volstagg his armour broke away to his flesh. She shrieked out his name, watching closely though was surprised when his arm did turn blue but soon returned to its normal shade. He watched his arm change, clearly shaken by it he looked over to her, nodding that he was alright before carrying on.

"Thor," Sif cried, trying to get the battling leaders attention, Sigyn looked over to her to see that Fandral had been impaled by a set of ice shards, she paled slightly as she continued to try and get out of her prison even more so now.

"We must go!" Loki demanded of him, making his way over to where he had put his sister, freezing once he felt the ice begin to shift beneath his feet, he turned and watched with the others as a giant... Monster was released from it's iced case. He ran to her, ripping away the 'gate', taking her hand as the two ran with the other's, fleeing the huge beast, though Thor was determined to fight on. The creature raced after the six, the ground around them along with surrounding structures began to shake and shift, Loki picked her up, believing them to be away from the beast only for it to appear before them. He held her close, burying her face in his neck, not wanting her to see what happened to them. Suddenly Thor shot through the air above them, right through the throat of the animal., causing it to fall down dead. Sigyn squirmed to see what had happened, just as Thor landed with ease before the corpse fell off the side of the cliff. Before any of them could relax for a moment, the sound of slowly approaching feet came from behind as the warriors made their way towards them, prepared to carry on the battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Just before they were within striking range, a blinding rainbow beam came down from above as Odin arrived, upon his mighty giant of a stallion.

"Father!" Thor cried, thrilled, "we'll finish them together!"

"Silence, he hissed at him, making Thor's face drop. Loki put Sigyn down as Laufey arose to face their face, a pedestal of ice rising to lift him.

"All father, you look weary."

"Laufey," Odin said, looking the other king in the eye, "end this now."

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right, these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such, you and I can end this here and now, before there is further blood shed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, all father, he'll get what he came for. War, and death."

"So be it..." He said as the ice giant raised his hand to strike him, only to be blown back by a great force, before all the Asguardians were taken back up into the sky.

The moment they arrived and landed on solid ground once more, Thor began to argue with their father.

"Why did you bring us back..."

"Do you realize what you've done, what you've started?"

"I was protecting my home."

"You cannot even protect your friends, how can you hope to protect a kingdom." He said, ripping the mighty sword from its place, before ordering the three to take Fandral to the healing room, Heimdall going with them, leaving the four royals alone.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect, if you're afraid to act. The Yotens must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership, you've forgotten everything I taught you. About a warriors patience..."

"While you wait and are patient, the nine realms laugh at us, the old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asguard falls."

"You are a vein, greedy, cruel boy!" Their father yelled at him

"And you are an old man and a fool!" He shouted back, as their father slowly lowered his head.

"Yes... I was a fool, to think you were ready..."

"Father," Loki said, stepping forward only to be yelled at to still and be silent, his sister as ever going to his side, watching the other two.

"Thor, Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king, through your arrogance and stupidity you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" He said, putting his staff down, lightening shooting off it in near every direction, making the princess jump slightly, laying her head against her brothers chest, as he started up the machine once more, before approaching Thor. "You are unworthy of these realms, unworthy of your title! You're unworthy for the loved ones you have betrayed..." He lowered his head before marching back to his staff. "I now take from you Mjölnir, you're power." He said, opening his hand as Thor's weapon flew into it, "In the name of my father, and his father before, I Odin all father, cast you out!" He said pointing the weapon at Thor, sending him flying and vanishing as their father whispered to the hammer before throwing it after his son. The room fell silent, Loki holding Sigyn close as they watched Odin as he picked up his staff and turned to leave.

"Father..." Sigyn called to him softly, stepping to him as he now stood still, turning his head to face her as she got close to him.

"Child, do not speak to me for a time, I do not doubt that you followed them believing it to be the best way but... You are not as wise as I believed you to be, if not for your brother you could be hurt, as bad if not... Worse than the others..." He said, turning away from her he walked on, she stood and watched him go, tears rolling down her cheeks. Loki lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, only for her to swat it away, glaring up at him before she ran on, leaping onto her mare as he rushed to her side, holding her horse still.

"Do not do anything stupid or rash, sister... Father means well, you know..."

"I don't. I don't know a thing, now let go of us else I will trample you. I am simply going for a ride, do I have my perfect brothers permission to do so, or would you rather shove me in another cage?" He narrowed his eyes at her

"I saved you, sister..."

"From something that you started, you fed the moron's ego, agreeing with him. If you had just stayed silent... Stayed by me... We would not have just lost a sibling and received a heart broken mother." She said, looking away from him, at this he stepped back. "I won't be too late, I promise." She said, leaning down to kiss his cheek before she rode off.


	6. Chapter 6

"I just cannot believe it mamma, that... That father would actually banish him... I know what we did was reckless, and that Thor cannot help to keep his mouth shut but... Why just punish him in such a way and not all of us?" Sigyn asked, sitting upon her mothers bed as she brushed her youngests locks of hair, the woman sighed as she did, shaking her head.  
"I know, my dear, I know it seems... Well, there is no real seems, it is slightly over the top, even for your father but... I am sure once he has calmed himself enough he shall no doubt call for your brothers return, then we shall be a whole family once more." She kissed the top of her head, nuzzling gently.  
"But it was not even his fault, not truly so at least, it was Loki's and thus in turn my own." She said, sniffling again as she dabbed her eyes with her hankercheif, earning another little kiss from her mother.  
"Your fault, darling child? How could any of what occured be your fault in anyway?" She asked, rolling her eyes, readying herself for yet another of one of her daughters over thought ideas of 'reasoning'.  
"Quite simply mother, I am his concionce and thus am the one who can guide him truely when he loses himself within his own mind. I witnessed what Loki was doing and had a chance to stop him, or distract Thor enough that he would pay our brother little to no attention, even if it meant angering him more than he already was... At least he would still be here, with us... We would be no doubt in seperate rooms, doing completely individual thing's which meat no contact between any of us, but the point is he would still be here, at home with his family." She said, letting out a sob.  
"Oh sweetie, you are not the eldest nor are you... Or any of us, fully capable of judging and controling your brothers, each one for different reasons, even your closeness with Loki does not mean that you minds can be easily merged and controlled by one body." She said, nodding as she put the brush down, "done darling, not the signle trace that you have been near that... Place, as you asked..."  
"You wanted to mother, I didn't ask and would never do such a thing as you know." She smirked, rolling her eyes slightly as she stood up, "I also feel guilty over another thing mamma... I was so harsh towards my only remaining brother that I am worried he'll not wish to go for our usual walk at night... I do love them very much..."  
"Well, after how he upset you earlier dear he has no right to try and stay mad at you when you could not do so yourself, why don't you go find him and see if you can patch thing's up in your... Usual charming way?" She suggested, smiling sweetly at her little girl. Sigyn sighed, nodding as she tied her robe around herself.  
"I shall just that, thank you mamma, good night for now," she said, kissing her mothers cheek before she turned and made her way out of the room, along the corridors in search of Loki. She checked his room, the main balconies, the gardens, the throne room and lastly the library, sighing happily as she spotted him, longuing in his favourite chair, a large volume on his lap. "There you are brother dear, I have been looking all around for you... Don't know why I didn't think here first..."  
"Go away, Sigyn, I am not going to apologise so do not bother in trying to make me." He said, reaching for his goblet, eyes never leaving the book in front of him. She shook her head, skipping to him she sat at his feet, nuzzling his leg gently, making him chuckle slightly, sighing as he glanced down at her. "Has the loyal dog came ot her senses at last?" She scoffed but nodded, making him snigger slightly as he closed his material, putting it down beside him, reaching down he stroked her hair. "That's the little sister I know and love, come. Sit on my lap..."  
"Surely your book was comfy there?" She asked, kneeling up first, as she leaned into his touch, batting her lashes at him, he just shook his head, lifting her up onto his lap, snaking his arms around her waist as she side straddled him. "I missed you, I was worried we would not have our usual time in the evening together... I do enjoy them so much, as I am sure near certainty that you do too."  
"What ever gave you that idea?" She asked, pouting slightly though she let out a giggle, he merely looked up at her with a wicked look upon his face as he undid her robe with her teeth, allowing it to hang open. She gasped, shaking her hair out behind her back, sucking on her bottom lip. "Why, brother, where did you learn to do such a thing?"  
"Surely you do not think me a virgin, dear sister... I may not have had as many as our brother did on his best nights, but I assure you... A woman has never ever left my room unsatisfied." He said softly, before burrying his face between her bosom, in the cleavage which lay open before him, growling and lapping at. Her head rolled back as she giggled wildly, kicking her legs with pure glee, wrapping her arms around his head. This was the sign of a truely good night for the two.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki sat on the edge of the bed, slipping his boots on before he stood, looking back at the sleeping form of Sigyn, her bare back facing him as she squirmed to find the new comfortable position. He smirked, leaning of her kissed the middle of her shoulders before he rose and left the room, checking it first. Her clothes where tossed about in neatened piles, thing's thrown out of their places, all looking as his story would say they should. He closed the door silently, making his way along the corridors till he found the ideal room. He entered and took his place, staring out at the golden wall. Sure enough in a few moment he was joined by the other four, the five of them staying silent as the fire crackled happily.  
"Where is you lap dog, Loki? It is unusual for her not to be humping your leg." Fandral asked, smirking slightly at him, only to get daggers glared at him from Sif. "What? Ok, not humping... Probably doesn't even know what that means," he chuckled, making his three friends smile slightly, trying to hide their amusement from her brother.

"She rushed to our mother, before she came back to me only to end up in her room, crying her sweet heart out over our brothers fate." Loki said, sneering at him, as he hung his head, looking away as the rest all fell silent again.  
"We should never have let him go," Volstag said, never liking any sort of silence never mind the awkward kind, a goblet of wine in his hands.  
"There was no stopping him," Siff replied, looking over at her friend. Fandral voiced up from where he sat upon the low bench, looking at the others  
"Well, at least he's only banished, not dead, which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Hogun rubbed Volstag's wound with ointment, who sighed before saying  
"How did the guard even know?"  
"I told him." Loki said, turning slightly to face the others.  
"What?" Fandral asked, turning to look at the royal child, bemused, who turned to face him more directly.  
"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left, he should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim."  
"You told the guard?" Volstag said, surprised as the others who had turned to face the smalled of them.  
"I saved out live," he said, having turned in so he could see each of them fully, "and Thor's" looking away as he mentioned his brother, only to look back as he continued. "I had no idea father would banish him for what he did." Siff rose to her feet, walking towards him.  
"Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."  
"If I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is... He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today, is that what Asguard needs from its king?" He said, before walking out of the room.  
"Where are you going?" Volstag called to him, brow furrowing slightly.

"To check on my remaining sibling." He spat in return, glancing back at them before he was completely away from the room. He made his way directly to his sisters room, opening the door he threw back the sheets, dressing her as she woke only to fall back asleep again. He picked her up, shaking her gently. "Sigyn, wake up, I have something I think you'll want to look at." She groaned, scrunching up her face, yawning as he eyes flickered slightly.  
"What is it Loki?" She asked, yawning again as she stretched her back as well as she could in his arms. He chuckled, kissing his nose as he slowly lowered her onto her feet.  
"Something I think you'll like very much, but you have to walk..."  
"Why... Why is there always walking, can't you just carry me?" She asked, pouting, giving him the large watery eyes which always won him over. He sighed, nodding as he held her close. "Yay," she giggled, wrapping her arms around him as he carried her out of the room.  
He carried his younger sister down through the palace, to the weapons vault, along to where the casket was kept, making her groan slightly.  
"Really Loki? You got me up just to bring me here?" She asked, sighing heavily as she squirmed, till he put her down, dragging her along by the wrist slightly.  
"You'll see what I mean, just trust me..." He stopped turning to face her, taking both her hands in his, "if what I think is going to happen, happens... Please, know that I still am your brother, who loves you." At these words she looked up at him, concern and confusion on her face, nodding. He smiled ever so slightly, letting go of her he turned, lifting his hands to the sides of the casket, his whole demeanour near shaking with nerves. He slowly took hold of it, lifting it up. Sigyn's eyes widened as his fingers began to turn blue, she put her hand on his only to see the exact same thing happen to her.  
"Stop!" Odin's voice echoed down to them, she merely watched the rest of his and her hands go blue, her see-able arms following suit, out of panic her hair wrapped itself around her being acting like a hooded cloak.  
"Am I cursed?" Loki asked, not turning to face him, seeming to forget his sister was even in the room.  
"No." He slowly put the weapon back down.  
"What am I?"  
"You're my son," their father replied, Loki lowered his arms turning to face him, Signy tilted her head up to look at him, seeing his whole face had turned blue as their hands and her arms had, though it slowly began to change back.  
"What more than that?" He demanded, slowly walking towards the Allfather, his sister slowly following, her hair relaxing once again. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"  
"No." he replied once the two stood at the foot of the steps, both looking up at him. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found two babies, small for a giants offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die, one clinging to the other. I knew that the male was Laufey's son, but the other..." He shook his head, looking at his daughter who's eyes were large, her brow furrowed.  
"Laufey's son." Loki repeated, looking away, before looking back at him  
"Yes.." He replied, the other looking around, at his sister before looking up at him once more.  
"Why? You were knee-deep in Joyun blood, why would you take me... Us?"  
"You were innocent children..."  
"No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?" He asked, his voice surprisingly calm, though when Odin said nothing he shouted, "tell me!"  
"I thought we could unite out kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace, through you." It was only now that Sigyn's eyes began to well up, her grip on her brothers arm tightening.  
"What?"  
"But those plans no longer matter.."  
"So we are no more than another pair of stolen relics, locked up here until you might have use of me, of us?"  
"Why do you twist my words?"  
"You could have told us what we were from the beginning, why didn't you?"  
"You're my son and daughter. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."  
"Wh... Because we're the monster parents tell their children about at night? You know, it all makes sense now!" As Loki spoke Odin slowly fell back, at first sitting, softly repeating  
"No, no." Though Loki continued, fury fuelling him now.  
"Why you favoured Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love me, us," stepping closer to their father upon the steps, "you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asguard!"  
"Loki... Loki that's enough..." Sigyn said, trying to tug her brother back, brow furrowing slightly as she looked between the suddenly weak Odin and her furious brother, till he went limp, the two standing over him. Only now did Loki stop, kneeling over the seemingly dead Allfather, Sigyn standing over his head. "Father?" She asked, bending down as well, chewing her bottom lip.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki laid his hand upon their fathers, looking to his sister he merely nodded, making her body relax some, before he called out.  
"Guards! Guards, please, help!" Almost instantly the doors opened, Sigyn watching as all anger seemed to flood from her brother as he rose, stepping back as the two men approached, lifting the elder up and carrying him away. She tugged at his hand, leading him on after them. soon he followed, matching her pace as their fathere was placed in his bed, the door swinging open as their mother came into the room, her face dropping as she rushed to her husbands bedside, kneeling.  
"What happened..." She asked, taking hold of his hand, the two royal children stayed silent, their heads bowed. Frigga looked over at them, rising to her feet, furry filling her face as she once again, demanding of the two. "What happened!" Sigyn looked to Loki who remained still and silent, swallowing hard before she began to speak.  
"It was an accident, mother, we didn't mean for this to happen... We were in the weapons chamber, near the... The Casket and we touched it and..." She looked up at her with large lost eyes, which began to fill with tears, as realisation entred the woman who imediatly took hold of her only daughter, stroking her hair as she cuddled her close.  
"There, there, my dear, it is alright. Everything shall be alright... Loki," she said, the young man lifting his head till their eyes met, "I will need you to take your fathers place, for now, upon the throne, seeing to the requirements of our people." He looked at her slightly surprised before bowing his head.  
"Yes mother..." He looked to his sister before turning and leaving the room, Sigyn felt their mother sigh and her grip loosen.  
"Go on, go change before you join him."  
"Mother?" She asked, her brow furrowing slightly as she raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You need each other right now, so go, advise him as you were meant to." She stepped back, bowing her head before turning and leaving the room.  
She quickly readied herself, rushing to the throne room she passed Loki's, glancing in she spotted him, standing stock still in his finest robes and attire, looking at himself in the mirror, mostly at his hands reflection. She tried to tip toe but the heels of her shoes clicked loudly upon the floor as she did, making her brother look up at her through the mirror. She curtsied, bowing her head.  
"Your throne awaits, my Lord." She said, quickly looking up to see his reaction, a smirk on her lips. He chuckled, walking over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist he led her out of the room, along the corridor to the throne room, he stood a moment before the grand seat. "I will say, I always thought that it would suit you more than it would Thor... Mostly because he would no doubt end up breaking it at some point in his reign but..." She was stopped as two of his fingers were placed upon her lips.  
"Hush now, dearest Sigyn," he said softly, leaning forwards he kissed along her jaw lightly, making her eyes close as pleasure ran through her as she leaned towards him, only to near fall on her face as he took his place upon the throne. She sighed, opening her eyes as she took her place at his feet, one hand upon her lap as she sat side saddle the other upon his, his other hand holding the staff, looking out as two guards took their places beside the two. They sat as that till the doors to the throne room seemed to near burst open as the warriors three and Sif marched in, across the hall towards them, their arms crossed to their hearts, head already bowed.  
"Allfather, we must speak with you urgetnly," Sif said, leading them, though they froze when they saw that Loki was in place of Odin. Sigyn could not help but allow a slightly smug smile to cover her face as she looked up at him before looking to the four, her expression of regale attention. Their arms slowly went to their sides, each sharing a look of confusion as Loki addressed them.  
"My friends."  
"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked, as they approached the two.  
"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep," his eyes met his sisters, searching her face, "mother fears he may never awaken again." He looked to them once again.  
"We would speak with her." Sif said, making Sigyn's body tensen as she went to stand, the light sudden caress upon her hand from Loki making her remain in her place.  
"She has refused to leave our father's bedside," he moved his hand from hers to his chest, "you can bring your urgent matter to me," he said as he rose to his feet, Sigyn pulling herself back and out of the way as he lay the staff upon the ground. "Your King." To this the four shared another look before, one by one, placing their right hand, clenched as a fist over their heart as they knelt, the men bowing their heads as Sif spoke.  
"My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment," Loki snuffed slightly as he walked down to them.  
"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last," he lowered his staff, "we're on the brink of war with Jotunheim, out people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times," he turned his head, looking to his still sitting sister who imediatly stood and went to his side as he looked back to the four. "All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard." At this Sif stood swiftly but Fandral held her back, saying softly.  
"Yes, of course."  
"Good, then you will wait for my word," Loki said.  
"If I may," Volstagg started, earning the royal twos attention, "beg the indulgence or Your Magesty to prehaps reconsider..."  
"We're done!" Loki said with a firm strong voice, as the four rose to their feet, turning to leave, Siff following the three men last. Once alone Sigyn sighed heavily, snarling slightly.  
"The nerve of her, honestly I have never known what Thor sees in her... Other than the obvious." She said, shrugging before she was pulled close into a deep kiss, his tongue brushing agaisnt her lips, requesting entry for a moment before bursting in, as his danced with hers as her body went slightly limp in his arms, her hands slowly making their way to behind his neck, supporting herself just enough. When they finally parted she smirked up at him, licking her lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist once more, half leading half dragging her out and straight to her chambers once again.


End file.
